Memory
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Ingatan yang hilang dan sebuah perjuangan untuk mengingatnya kembali./ "Semua karena aku suka Kagamine-kun! Apapun akan kulakukan!"/ Three-shots/ Review please!


**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, maybe OOC.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus lembut membelai rambut pirang sebahu milikku yang kubiarkan tergerai. Saat ini, aku sedang berada di atap sekolah dan berdiri sambil menatap ke arah lapangan sekolah berada. Menatap sosok pemuda yang sudah lama kusukai.<p>

Ah, namaku Kamine Rin. Seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA di Voca Gakuen. Nama sekolahnya aneh? Itu karena sang pendiri blasteran Inggris-Jepang, sejauh yang kutahu.

Dan mengenai pemuda yang kusukai, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tapi aku menyukainya sejak Sekolah Dasar. Alasanku masuk ke SMA ini pun karena pemuda itu bilang ingin masuk ke sini. Stalker? Bisa disebut begitu mungkin. Tapi sejauh ini, perasaanku belum terbalaskan. Karena tiap kali aku bicara dengannya, ia selalu menjawab seadanya.

_Ice Prince_. Itulah julukannya. Nama aslinya Kagamine Len. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut dan manik mata yang sama denganku. Bedanya, rambutnya pendek seperti siswa pada umumnya, bukan sebahu sepertiku. Dan yang pasti, ia sulit didekati karena sifatnya yang acuh dan terkesan tak tertarik dengan yang lainnya. Tapi itu yang menarik darinya, menurutku.

Ah, jam istirahat mau selesai! Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas sebelum Hiyama-_sensei_ masuk ke kelas! Dan pulang sekolah, aku akan kembali mencoba bicara dengan Kagamine-_kun_!

* * *

><p>Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku mendengar balasan singkat yang dikatakan oleh Kagamine-<em>kun<em> setelah aku menawarkan untuk pulang bersamanya. Sayangnya, ia menolak dengan acuhnya. Bahkan ia hanya menjawab dengan satu kata!

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan. Sampai besok!" ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan padanya dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Jujur saja, aku kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikannya walaupun ia sering menolak ajakanku, rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah, rumahku dekat dengan sekolah, jadi aku pulang pergi jalan kaki karena kupikir itu lebih hemat.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu. Musim dingin sudah tiba dan sebentar lagi ulang tahun Kagamine-_kun_. Sedangkan aku belum menyiapkan hadiah. Ah, kira-kira apa yang harus kuberikan 'ya? Aku ingin memerikannya sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam kelas 1-2, kelas Kagamine-<em>kun<em>. Dan mendapatinya yang tengah duduk di kursinya yang berada paling belakang dekat jendela sambil membaca sebuah novel. Aku tersenyum cerah melihatnya dan segera menghampirinya.

Aku berhenti tepat di samping mejanya dan ia menoleh ke arahku setelah aku berhenti. Ia melepaskan salah satu _earphone_ hitam yang pakainya tadi dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Malam natal nanti, Kagamine-_kun_ ada acara tidak?" tanyaku sedikit berharap. Sebenarnya, aku tahu kalau ia tak ada acara. Karena kedua orangtuanya bekerja di Inggris dan ia tinggal di Jepang sendiri. Ia pernah cerita padaku tentang itu saat SMP.

"Tak ada. Mau jalan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Aku sudah tahu 'sih kalau ia bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. Karena tiap malam natal aku selalu mengajaknya jalan. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari perasaanku padanya sampai saat ini… Ini membuatku sedikit jengkel.

"Yah… Begitulah. Mau?" tanyaku dengan senyum ragu dan ia mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dariku. Aku tersenyum cerah melihatnya. Oke, kuputuskan akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya malam natal nanti! Atau saat ia ulang tahu pada tanggal dua puluh tujuh? Uh… Lihat situasi nanti 'deh!

"Oke! Oh ya, nanti bisa pulang bersama tidak?" tanyaku kembali berharap. Dan kali ini ia menganggukkan kepalanya! Oh, Kagamine-_kun_! Tahu 'kah kau kalau aku sangat senang saat kau mengiyakan ajakanku?

"Baiklah, kutunggu di depan gerbang sekolah 'ya!" ucapku padanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelasnya setelah mengatakan itu. Uh, jadi tak sabar pulang sekolah nanti.

Akh, kalau bisa, aku harus segera menentukan hadiah untuk Kagamine-_kun_ sebelum minggu depan! Natal 'kan sebentar lagi!

* * *

><p>Aku menelan ludahku saat mengeluarkan seluruh uangku yang kumasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak. Aku sengaja mengumpulkan uang di sana untuk kugunakan untuk membeli hadiah untuk Kagamine-<em>kun<em>. Karena ulang tahun Kagamine-_kun_ hanya berbeda dua hari dari hari natal. Dan itu berarti, aku harus membelikannya dua hadiah.

Sedangkan uangku yang berada di dalam kotak hanya ada 2350 yen. Padahal aku ingin membelikan Kagamine-_kun_ hadiah yang spesial! Kenapa hanya ada segini?! Kalau begini caranya, apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?!

Aku mengacak rambutku sedikit frustasi dengan kondisi yang kuhadapi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Natal tinggal beberapa hari lagi, begitupun dengan hari ulang tahun Kagamine-_kun_. Sedangkan uangku tak cukup. Uh… Kurasa, aku hanya akan memberikannya hadiah kerajinan tangan tahun ini… Syal, mungkin?

Aku menghela nafas pasrah membayangkannya. Aku memang tidak pernah memberikannya kerajinan tangan seperti syal, topi atau sweater. Tapi aku mau memberikannya hadiah yang lebih spesial dari itu semua!

Ugh… membayangkannya membuatku sakit kepala… Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas meja belajarku dan kembali menghela nafas panjang. Jam setengah sepuluh malam. Leih baik aku tidur sekarang…

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas malas memperhatikan Sayu-<em>sensei<em> yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas dengan khidmatnya. Oh, apakah ia tak tahu kalau sebagian dari murid kelasnya ini sudah di dalam alam bawah sadar mereka masing-masing? Aku mendengus kesal.

Ah, lebih baik aku pikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan untuk Kagamine-_kun_. Uh, aku sempat berkonsultasi dengan Miku-_chan_ pagi tadi mengenai ini. Dan ia menyetujuiku untuk memberikan syal rajutan untuk Kagamine-_kun_. Tapi-tapi… aku mau memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berarti…

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku sedikit jengkel dengan hasil pemikiranku yang sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Sejujurnya, aku sangat penasaran dengan tanggapan Kagamine-_kun_ mengenai hadiah yang selalu kuberikan untuknya. Masalahnya, tiap kali aku menanyakan itu, ia hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa mengatakan apapun. Oh, ayolah! Aku 'kan juga ingin tahu pendapatnya tentang hadiah yang kuberikan padanya!

Aku mengacak rambutku jengkel dan menatap ke arah Sayu-_sensei_, takut kalau ia ternyata memperhatikanku yang sedari tadi sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaran itu. Tapi, yang kudapati justru Sayu-_sensei_ sedang sibuk menuliskan '_sesuatu-yang-aku-tak-mengerti_' di papan tulis. Oke, lupakan soal Sayu-_sensei_ dan kembali ke topik utama tentang Kagamine-_kun_.

Jika menurut Miku-_chan_ syal rajut adalah yang terbaik untuk kuserahkan pada Kagamine-_kun_ tahun ini, berarti aku hanya perlu memberikannya hadiah satu kali untuk tahun ini. Sekaligus menyatakan perasaanku padanya pada hari ulang tahunnya di tanggal dua puluh tujuh nanti.

Tunggu! Aku belum beli benang dan jarum untuk merajutnya! Argh! Aku harus meminta Miku-_chan_ menemaniku membelinya sepulang sekolah! Dan itu berarti, aku sama sekali tak punya waktu dengan Kagamine-_kun_ hari ni…

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas lelah setelah tiga jam aku terus-menerus duduk di depan meja belajarku sambil merajut syal untuk Kagamine-<em>kun<em>. Jujur saja, ini melelahkan. Sangat.

Ah, aku diajari merajut oleh Miku-_chan_ yang sudah biasa merajut syal, topi atau sweater untuk kekasihnya. Kalau tak salah, kekasih Miku-_chan_ itu teman Kagamine-_kun_ 'deh? Nanti kutanya 'ah!

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati sudah pukul delapan malam. Tunggu… Jam delapan?! Sedangkan aku belum membuat PRku sama sekali! Argh… Lupakan mengenai syal untuk sekarang dan aku harus kembali fokus dengan pekerjaan rumahku!

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas panjang setelah berhasil sampai di kelasku dengan selamat dan bertepatan dengan bunyinya bel masuk sekolah. Sebelumnya, aku hampir telat masuk hanya karena aku mengerjakan PRku sampai jam tiga pagi tadi malam. Dan itu semua karena aku keasyikan merajut syal sampai lupa waktu dan PRku. Setidaknya, aku sudah berhasil merajut hampir setengah dari syal tersebut.<p>

Aku menaruh tasku pada bawah mejaku dan segera duduk di kursiku segera dan kembali membuang nafas. Rasanya kakiku pegal setelah lari marathon dari sekolah sampai stasiun dan dari stasiun sampai sekolah. Ah, dan sepertinya ini akan terus berlanjut sampai liburan musim dngin tiga hari lagi.

Aku mengambil tasku dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuanku. Aku membuka seleting tas tersebut dan membukanya sedikit, melihat beberapa buku pelajaran yang kubawa dan syal rajutan yang kukerjakan tadi malam. Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu tanggal dua puluh tujuh Desember nanti! Tepatnya, aku tak sabar melihat reaksi dari Kagamine-_kun_!

* * *

><p>Aku menarik nafas dan membuangnya berkali-kali. Mencoba menenangkan diriku yang kini tengah berdiri di depan <em>zebra cross<em> dan menunggu lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan para pejalan kaki diijinkan untuk menyebrang.

Sekarang tanggal dua puluh lima, hari Natal, jam setengah tujuh malam. Aku janjian bertemu dengan Kagamine-_kun_ di Taman Kota.

Aku mengeluarkan syal rajutan yang kurajut sejak beberapa hari lalu dari dalam tas selempangku. Sudah hampir jadi, tinggal menyelesaikannya sedikit lagi dan aku bisa menyerahkannya pada tanggal dua puluh tujuh nanti. Aku tersenyum lebar menatap syal tersebut.

Tak lama setelahnya, senyumku pun pudar karena syal yang semula berada di tanganku terbang terbawa angin dan jatuh tepat di tengah jalan, sedangkan mobil dan motor yang melintas masih berjalan dengan cepat.

Tunggu, kalau begini terus, syal itu akan kotor. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mencuci dan mengeringkannya dalam waktu singkat!

Dan karena aku tak punya cara lain, aku pun nekat berlari ke tengah jalan raya untuk mengambil syal tersebut.

Setelahnya, kesadaranku pun hilang…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kecepetan gak? Saya ngetiknya agak ngebut mumpung idenya masih baru. Oh ya, fic ini three-shot jadi akan cepat selesai! Dan maaf karena belum sempat menyelesaikan fic lainnya... Sekian dari saya, mohon review dan kritiknya! :)


End file.
